Sueños
by Sacamay13
Summary: Inna es una chica de 14 años que debe dejar atrás toda su aldea, para enfrentarse a nuevos retos, y conocer a unas personas que le ayudaran en su vida en la ciudad. Mal resumen lose.. DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD .
1. Chapter 1

**QUE ABURII... -_- **

**O.o Hay que empezabas a leer.. Jeje ^.^ No me había dado cuenta, vale esta historia se llama Sueños..., si con los puntos suspensivos. **

**Resumen: **

**Trata sobre una chica llamada Inna, que cumple sus sueños, mientras atraviesa la gran barrera de su adolescencia, aquellos cambios de gustos, cambios de humor, que todos sufriremos, sufrimos, o sufriréis, no pretendo hacer que sea malo, pero si tiene sus problemas y consecuencias. Ella es la nueva del instituto y no conoce a nadie, pero una nueva amistad cambiará su vida a una totalmente inesperada... **

**Seguid, seguid- Voz suave y Maternal- Lee.. lee...**

* * *

-No quiero, no...- hice una breve pausa- Pero debo ir.. no, no quiero..- Suspiré- pero debo ir..- Bajé la mirada ante el espejo de mi dormitorio, de aquella casa de campo tan rustica en la que vivía.- Tengo que aprender, me van a llevar a un nuevo instituto, muy lejos de aquí, me tendré que presentar, ¡Dios que vergüenza! Relájate.. Vamos a practicar un poco: Hola, yo soy Inna, vengo de muy lejos, tengo 14 años, como veis tengo el pero ondulado y bastante largo además entre un color dorado y castaño, mis ojos son de color verde brillante, soy alta..- Reflexioné un momento. Suspiré- No diré eso, es lógico. Ah...-Bajé de nuevo la mirada un instante, luego volví a mirar mi tez blanca de no tomar el sol.

Me cansé de estar allí en aquel pequeño dormitorio cuadrado y diminuto, durante 2 horas seguidas, practicando lo mismo. Salí a la aldea, vivía en Hers, una pequeña aldea, en las montañas de Noruega. No sale en la mayoría de mapas. Salí de mi pequeña casa blanca con piedras, el tejado aún era de tejas, en las que de la humedad podías divisar pequeños hierbajos verdes.

Hacía frío, y la blancura de la nieve lo cubría casi todo, solo quedaban las pequeñas zonas de hierba verde. En la aldea solo vivíamos un par de familias, La Rouse, La Amelie y la nuestra, Los Carter. Yo era Inna Carter, y vivía con mis padres y mi pequeño hermano recién nacido. El resto de las familias era más numerosa que la nuestra, por ejemplo La Amelie, son 4 hijos, los abuelos, y los padres, es decir unas 10 personas en una misma casa.

Yo llevaba, mi ropa favorita, aquella ropa que usaba para ir al la iglesia todos los domingos junto a mi familia para pedir salud, y que estemos bien, hoy hubo una excepción, era un vestido largo y una capa roja, para el frío.

En la pequeña plaza junto a la iglesia los hijos de La Rouse estában jugando con la nieve, yo me uní a ellos, eran dos niños, William y Jhon, y una niña de 6 años, pelirroja de ojos claros y brillantes, Caroline, que me abrazó nada más verme.

-Inna, ¿quieres jugar con nosotros?- Me miró con aquellos preciosos ojos claros.

-Caroline, ahora no puedo, tengo mucha prisa- A la niña se le entristeció la mirada y empezó a hacer pucheros con la boca, que hicieron que me sintiese culpable- Bueno vale.. jugaré contigo..- Caroline empezó a saltar muy feliz. Mientras agarraba mi mano hasta donde estaban jugando.

Pasé media hora jugando con ellos, hasta que caí a la nieve y me mojé, pero en vez de enfadarme empecé a reírme, los demás niños empezaron a reir conmigo. Miré al camino de piedra, pasaba el hermano mayor, de mi edad, de la familia La Rouse. Era un chico muy engreído y orgulloso que empezó a mandarnos a todos lo que debíamos hacer.

-Ejem... ¿hermanos que se supone que hacéis aquí?

-Estamos jugando a las bolitas de nieve, Marc.- Dijo la hermana.

-Muy bien.. pero.. Vayámonos-

-¿Por que si lo estamos pasando muy bien?- Dijo William.

-¡Porque lo digo yo! ¡VAMOS!- cogió de la mano a William y Jhon, mientras que Carline se escondía tras de mi, los arrastró hasta el carro de la familia, allí los sentó. Y luego vino a por la pequeña.-¡Caroline!-Ella salió corriendo.-Y en cuanto a ti..-Me señaló.

-¿En cuanto a mi que?- Le aparté la mano, con un golpe seco, el se quejó.

-¿No eres ya demasiado mayos para jugar con niños pequeños?

-No..

-Esfúmate- Dijo empujándome a un lado haciéndose el importante. Odiaba a ese chico., se creía el mejor, espero que en el lugar al que tendré que ir no halla gente así.

Tras tal interrupción, recordé porqué había salido, había salido para ir a la oficina de información de la aldea que llevaban los padres de la familia La Amelie, llevaban todo sobre lo de correo o cualquier información o noticia sobre Herns.

Entré en la oficina, el que estaba en este momento era el padre, que me recibió con una amable sonrisa.

-¿Llegó la carta?¿Y el paquete?- Estaba impaciente, aquel paquete contenía un gran tesoro que me habían enviado, en cambio la carta contenía una gran información, muy importante para mi futuro.

-Si aquí está- Dijo sacando las dos cosas del mostrador rústico de madera del 1802.

Me emocioné, y nada más recibirla no dudé en abrirlo, la radio ambientaba el momento era música Jazz de los años 50's, la única que se escuchaba en la aldea y aun así con mala calidad de sonido. El paquete contenía una maleta celeste brillante, con un bolsillo, nunca había visto algo tan futurista aquí. La carta decía lo siguiente:

_Enhorabuena Inna Carter:_

_Por participar en la beca escolar de secundaria. Ha ganado una beca para el instituto de Nueva York, como hemos avisado anteriormente, en otra carta, la fecha de salida será el Martes 2 de febrero, esperamos impaciente su llegada, Inna Carter. _

_Atentamente, Instituto de investigación TCRI De Nueva York._

Me emocioné, por fin había llegado el pasaje de avión, para ir a Nueva York, en donde viviría sola hasta terminar la secundaria, me quedaría en la casa de una chica, que me asignarían una vez allí, mis padres estaban muy orgullosos de mi, poca gente conseguía salir, ya que los pasajes eran demasiado caros, Y era aún mejor con esta beca, que me salían gratis. debía coger el avión mañana y debía salir hoy si quería llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto.

Cogí la maleta y salí corriendo de vuelta a casa.

-Adiós.

-Adiós Inna y suerte..

Estaba muy contenta, pero a la vez tenía miedo que cosas podría encontrarme en un lugar totalmente diferente al mio.

* * *

**Nota 1: **Herns no existe

**Nota 2: **En Herns no hay nada desarrollado, es como un pueblo campesino de la Edad Media, no hay casi ni radios, Solo hay dos en el todo el pueblo.

**Nota 3: **Es posible que la pelirroja adorable de ojos claros, no vuelva a aparecer..

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO CON LOS BRAZOS ABIERTOS TODOS LOS REWIEWS... ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey,... ¿Continuamos con la historia?**

* * *

Estaba con la maleta ya preparada, un par de vestidos largos de flores y muchos abrigos, según mis padres seguro haría demasiado frío en Nueva York. Echaba un último vistazo a la aldea y a mi perrito, Kik, que solo tenía dos meses. Me despedí de mis vecinos y familiares, Caroline me abrazó, mientras que como siempre a su hermano le daba igual, o incluso celos de haber conseguido una Beca, aun así seguía con su pose de engreído.

Entré en un coche todo terreno, que conducía un señor, de pelo oscuro y de cara seria, que no se movía ni gesticulaba en ningún instante. Este señor ni siquiera dijo una palabra, lo cual me parecía extraño..

Observaba las amapolas rojas y las margaritas que crecían en las orillas de la carretera de tierra, incluso alguna aventurera flor entraba dentro y esta se mantenía intacta.

Pasó el tiempo, y me empezaba a cansar del coche, la cabeza me daba vueltas, y me mareé. Cerré los ojos para calmarme un poco pero al poco, me había quedado profundamente dormida.

Desperté a media noche. Cuando ya estábamos en una autopista general, habían muchos coches, miré al conductor del vehículo, esta me dió una suave almohada sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-Esta chica cuyo nombre es Inna Carter, debe descansar sobre esta almohada entregada para esta chica cuyo nombre es Inna Carter.

Esa voz me causó un escalofrío, pero no sospeché de ella en ningún momento. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre la almohada y del aburrimiento que me causaba ver simples vehículos modernos nunca vistos por mi, me quedé de nuevo dormida.

* * *

Pasaron horas y horas. Yo dormía como un angelito, soñaba con mis padres, mi hermanito, mi perrito Kik, y por supuesto con Caroline aquella niña que trataba como mi propia hermana. Sentí que el coche se paraba. Y volví a escuchar aquella espeluznante voz:

-Inna Carter debe despertar de esa almohada de Inna Carter.

Siempre empezaba con mi nombre y acababa igual, eso causaba mucho miedo en mi. Fui a un aeropuerto, en el que habían unos vehículos gigantes y con alas, que me recordaban al águila que sobrevolaba el valle en busca de algún insecto o ratón que llevarse a la boca.

El señor uniformado me señaló a donde debía ir. Una mujer, también uniformada, me instruyó es todo lo que debía hacer en el aeropuerto. Monté en el pajaro de metal, que despegó.

En un primer momento sentí miedo, el avión iba a gran velocidad, y se me encogió el estómago, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Pero luego el avión quedó sostenido como por arte de magia sobre unas nubes.

Pasó el tiempo, entonces sentí hambre y me sirvieron una ensalada y una bebida con burbujas en envases de cartón. Nunca había visto semejante cosa, la comida, en mi casa se servía en platos de porcelana, no en cartón, y la bebida era agua o zumo de naranja, e incluso una mezcla de diferentes frutas.

Probé la bebida, el envase ponía Coca-cola, sabía extraño y noté como las burbujas explotaban dentro de mi como pequeñas minas...

De pronto el avión empezó a moverse más de lo normal. Sentí miedo y me agarré al asiento y cerré los ojos, tenía mucho miedo. Una señora que trabajaba en el avión que vestía con un uniforme azul, me agarró del brazo suavemente, y empezó a tranquilizar.

-Tranquila, niña. Son turbulencias, es normal en estos tipos de viajes tan largos. Tranquilízate que todo irá bien vale, en un momento pararán no te preocupes.-Tras decir estas palabras se despidió de mi con una gran sonrisa.

Yo como una niña amable me tranquilicé y pensé en mi aldea, mis padres y mi hermano, además que seguramente lo pasaría muy bien en la gran ciudad.

Tras varias aburridas hora, el avión comenzó a caer, y sentí de nuevo aquel cosquilleo que no me gustaba mucho notar, recordé las palabras de la señora y me empecé a relajar. Todo irá bien, no te preocupes, me repetía una y otra vez.

-En breves momentos aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto de Nueva York... Gracias por volar con nosotros..-Dijo una voz invisible.

Tras unos minutos sentí unos bruscos movimientos, y que íbamos a gran velocidad,pero que esta disminuía. En un momento el avión se paró completamente, y mucha gente empezó a levantarse de los asientos y a caminar a la salida.

Teníamos que bajar por unas extrañas escaleras metálicas que habían aparecido allí de un momento a otro. Luego cogí un vehículo rojo más grande que nos llevó a todos dentro del edificio, es decir, el aeropuerto.

Tras entrar dentro, no hice más que intentar buscar la salida por mi cuenta, pero eso era imposible, me sentía agobiada. Decidí seguir a la multitud, seguro que ellos sabrían donde está.

La gente se abrazaba, lloraban de alegría, hablaban.. pero yo no, no sabía que hacer. Ví que gente mantenía carteles con nombres, así que intenté ver si el mío estaba por alguna parte.

Miré a lo lejos, y sí, allí estaba: Inna Carter. El cartel lo sujetaba una mujer, y una chica de mi edad, más o menos, pelirroja. Me acerqué a ellas. Primero me miraron extraño pero luego me sonrieron.

-Hola ¿Eres Inna Carter?-Me preguntó la chica

-Si, soy yo..

-Eres la que teníamos que recoger, ¿cierto? La que viene de Noruega.

-Si.. supongo.

-Ok, yo soy, April. April O'Neil- Se presentó- Y ella es mi tía Elizabeth.-Señaló.

-Encantada- Saludó su tía- Vamos, tu tío nos espera April. Déjame tu maleta Inna. La llevaré por ti, si quieres.

-Vale..

Cargó con mi maleta hasta un coche rojo. April se subió atrás y yo a su lado. Mientras que su tía se sentó delante, en el sitio del conductor. Ella arrancó el coche este empezó a moverse. Lo único que hacía April era preguntarme sobre mi vida, pero nunca comentaba de la suya. Eso me resultó extraño.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-14.

-¿De que parte de Noruega vienes?

-De Herns.

-Nunca he oído hablar de ese lugar, ¿Es bonito?

-Si, es hermoso, aún más en primavera cuando hay un montón de flores de colores y la puesta de sol se ve deslumbrante desde la colina...-empecé a recordar.

-Wow.. debe ser un lugar deslumbrante para sacar una foto con el móvil y ponerla en twitter.

-¿Twitter?

-Si, esta red social..- Sacó un chisme fino y luminoso, con una imagen, un reloj, y pulsó en un botón con su dedo gordo. Salió una pantalla que salia la silueta de un pájaro azul.- ¿No tienes cuenta?

-No..-Me quedé alucinando, nunca había visto tal cosa.

-Si quieres, cuando lleguemos a casa te la hago, es gratis..- Guardó el chisme en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón. - ¿Oye cuenta algo más sobre tí? ¿Tienes familia?

-Si, mi madre, mi padre, mi perro Kik y mi hermanito recién nacido. No hay mucho más que contar. En mi aldea solo somos tres familias.. eso sí hay una niña llamada Caroline a la que quiero como si fuese mi propia hija o hermana, la llevo queriendo desde que nació.

-Wow..

-Pero luego está su hermano mayor, que es muy egocéntrico y egoísta..

-Ahh..

-¿Y tu? ¿Cuéntame algo sobre ti?

-Bueno.. la verdad, es que perdí a mi madre, y pues que mi padre se fue.. emm..-Se le veía muy nerviosa..-¿Y tu? ¿Tienes amigos?

-Nop, solo Caroline pero la veo como mi familia, ante todo. ¿Tu?

-Bueno yo si... tengo amigos.. Casey Jones y eso..-Me miró y rió- Bueno da igual.. Que sepas que mañana mismo empiezas el instituto..

-¡Enserio! Me encanta..-Empecé a emocionarme, mientras que ella no lo veía igual que yo.-Bueno a lo mejor para ti no es lo mejor. Me pondré mi traje nuevo de flores, con el sombrero de flores, y mis zapatos también de flores...

Su cara permaneció en la misma reacción.

-Te lo enseñaré después. Además mi madre te hizo una cosa. Ten..- Le dí un vestido igual que el que había dicho, ya que mi madre sabía que me iba con una chica de mi edad más o menos. Se lo entregué a April. Ella sonrió muy falsamente. Pero yo aun así me lo creí. Mientras eso, el coche seguía su rumbo...

* * *

**Gracias por leer, y recuerden abrazos para todoossss... Y los rewiews tambien... Jippp ^-^ I'm a Crazy Girl**


End file.
